


In The Middle

by bortzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome, Yoosung's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortzy/pseuds/bortzy
Summary: Yoosung gets a surprise present from Saeran and Zen for his birthday.





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Yoosung get the dicking he damn well deserves.  
> It's way harder writing threesomes that I thought it would be T_T I hope you enjoy anyway!! (there really is no plot to this at all)  
> [Title from this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1JbefiywEE)... and I guess the theme too bc it's a song about threesomes lol

Today is Yoosung’s birthday.

He went out with his friends from university last night, but he doesn’t really know what to expect from today. Part of him was hoping he could maybe spend it with the rest of the RFA, but when he brought it up, Jaehee and Jumin apologised and said they would be too busy working, and Saeyoung told him he has a job he has to do during the day. He promised to hang out with Yoosung in the evening, but it still kind of sucks.

Right now it’s 8am and he’s lounging in bed on his phone, in the RFA chatroom with Zen.

 

**ZEN:** So what’re you gonna be up to today?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Probably nothing much.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Saeyoung said he’d hang out with me later.

**ZEN:** Wait

**ZEN:** So you’re alone for your birthday?!

**ZEN:** Dude! Why didn’t you say?

**ZEN:** You can totally come over to my place.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Really??

**ZEN:** Yeah! Saeran’s here at the moment.

**ZEN:** We can all hang out.

 

Huh, Saeran’s at Zen’s? It’s not totally unheard of, but it does seem a little strange Saeran’s there so early in the morning.

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Okay!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ll be over soon.

 

Yoosung logs out and jumps out of bed. Suddenly today doesn’t feel quite so disappointing. He loves hanging out with Saeran and Zen on the rare occasions the three of them are free at the same time. He feels so relaxed whenever he’s around them, even though they both enjoy teasing him a lot. Yoosung secretly likes that. Actually, he doubts it’s much of a secret.

He hops in the shower quickly before pulling on some clothes. It’s his birthday, so he may as well dress in his favourite clothes, right? His favourite boxers are a kind of childish pair with puppies all over them, but they’re comforting and it’s not like anyone’s going to see them anyway. His favourite trousers are his dark blue jeans, and his favourite shirt is the black one with diamonds across the middle. He shoves his clips in and looks in his mirror. Not bad!

He hops on the bus to Zen’s place, a weird sort of nervous excitement bubbling inside him. He knows nothing particularly special will happen today, but it’ll be nice to spend his birthday with two of his favourite people.

Out of all the RFA, Zen’s the one Saeran seems to hang out with the most. Maybe he slept over last night? That would explain why he’s already there.

Yoosung finds Saeran particularly interesting, and he knows Zen does too. He’s curious about his past, naturally, but he’s also just interested in him as a person. He seems to put on a front around other people, but Yoosung wants to get to know the real him. Every time they hang out feels like another step closer to that, so maybe today will be too. He hopes so.

It’s not long before the bus pulls to a stop and Yoosung hops off, walking the remaining distance to Zen’s place.

When he knocks on the door, Zen flings it open after a few seconds.

“Happy birthday!” He grabs Yoosung around the waist and picks him up in a surprise hug. Yoosung squeals.

“Z-Zen!” He tries to sound like he’s protesting, but he breaks out into giggles. Zen chuckles and puts him back down, and they head inside.

“So how come Saeran’s here already?” Yoosung asks curiously, and just as he says it, he sees Saeran in the kitchen standing over the stove. Yoosung’s eyes widen in surprise. He’s wearing nothing more than boxers and an oversized t-shirt… wait, isn’t that Zen’s?

“He stayed over last night,” Zen says with a grin, and Saeran turns around and shoots him a smirk.

“Sure did. I’m making pancakes, by the way. Figured it’d be nice to have a kind of… birthday breakfast, I guess?”

Wait a second… Yoosung glances between Zen and Saeran in shock. This _definitely_ looks like there’s something going on between them.

“Hold on, are you two…?”

Zen and Saeran share a look, and that’s all Yoosung needs by way of confirmation. An odd feeling settles inside him. Jealousy? No, it can’t be. That doesn’t make sense.

“Wait, for real?! When did this happen??”

Zen chuckles and gently nudges Yoosung towards the sofa. “Come on, sit down. We can talk.”

Yoosung takes one last looks at Saeran, who’s turned back to the pancakes, before finally giving in and heading to the sofa. His head is spinning. Saeran and Zen?! And they’re at the stage of their relationship where they’re spending the night together?? How long has Yoosung been oblivious for? He’s actually a little upset they didn’t tell him sooner.

He sits on the couch and Zen flops down next to him. Yoosung turns to him expectantly.

“Well?! How long has this been going on for?”

Zen glances at Saeran fondly. “I can’t say exactly. We just kind of… hooked up.”

“Do you love him?”

Zen splutters out a cough an turns to him in surprise. “W-what? We’re not, like, in a relationship or anything.”

Yoosung frowns. “So you’re just…?”

“Sleeping together, yeah.” Zen looks back over to Saeran as he flips one of the pancakes. He seems pretty skilled at that. Yoosung hadn’t known he could cook.

“I didn’t even know you liked men…”

But the way Zen looks at Saeran tells Yoosung there’s something more to this than just ‘sleeping together’. He leans in closer, voice dropping to a whisper.

“Do you have feelings for him?”

Zen turns back to look at him in shock, but then his face softens a little.

“I… don’t know,” he whispers, avoiding eye contact. “We haven’t really spoken about anything like that. I think Saeran just wants something physical.”

Yoosung frowns. That doesn’t sound right.

“Okay, but what do _you_ want?”

Zen opens his mouth to respond, but at that moment, Saeran walks in, holding a plate stacked up with pancakes.

“Here. Strawberry pancakes for the birthday boy.” He places the plate on the coffee table in front of him. Oh _wow_.

“These look amazing!” Yoosung gushes. Saeran sits down next to Yoosung, and he feels an arm draped around his shoulders. He looks up at Saeran in surprise.

“Just want to make this the best day we can.”

“Saeran.” Zen’s voice sounded like a warning, which immediately sets off alarm bells in Yoosung’s head. He looks at Zen in mild panic. What’s going on?

“What? I want to make the birthday boy _comfortable._ ”

“Saeran.” Zen glances at Yoosung, clearly holding back on what he wants to say. “Not yet.”

“What? What’s not yet?” Yoosung looks between them in confusion. Saeran sighs and removes his arm from around Yoosung.

“Fine,” he says with a sigh. What is Yoosung missing here? “Eat up, cutie.”

The nickname makes Yoosung’s face grow warm, and he looks down to hide it behind his hair. He digs in to the pancakes.

Wow! They taste even better than they look!

He hums in appreciation, and after a few bites he suddenly feels a hand stroking through his hair. His head snaps up to look at Saeran again. What’s he doing?!

“You look good today,” he comments casually.

“ _Saeran._ I said _not yet._ ”

“W-what’s going on?” Yoosung asks, voice wobbly and uncertain. He really has no idea what’s happening right now, but he feels like he’s in the middle of some kind of secret.

“Why not yet? It’s as good a time as any,” Saeran retorts.

“ _What is it?”_

Finally they both look at him, but to Yoosung’s surprise, Saeran reaches out and cups his cheek, swiping his thumb across the corner of his mouth.

“You had some strawberry there,” he says, but he still doesn’t drop his hand. “Hey, Yoosung. Just out of curiosity, how would you feel about me kissing you?”

Yoosung coughs in surprise, hand flying to his mouth as he looks at Saeran with wide eyes.

“W-what?!”

Saeran drops his hand from his cheek and cocks his head to the side.

“Y’know, you’re really cute. Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“I… n-no…” Yoosung says, slowly lowering his hand. His stomach is twisting right now and his body feels warm.

“Have you wanted to?”

“I mean… y-yeah? But what are you-”

“Both of us are interested in you,” Saeran interrupts, shifting himself onto his knees and placing a finger under Yoosung’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him. “Both of us want to kiss you. Will you let us?”

Yoosung feels like he can’t breathe. Is this for real? Or is this some kind of prank? He doesn’t know Saeran well enough to be able to tell for sure.

“Saeran…” Zen’s voice comes from behind him, but Yoosung’s wouldn’t be able to look away from Saeran if he tried. Saeran’s eyes flick up to look at Zen. “Maybe you shouldn’t come on so strong.”

“It’s how I got you in bed, isn’t it, pretty boy?” Saeran shoots at him with a smirk.

“I… is this…” Yoosung closes his mouth and swallows in an attempt to give himself time to gather his thoughts. His brain feels muddled right now and none of this makes sense. Didn’t Zen just say _he_ had a thing with Saeran? “Is this for real?”

Saeran leans closer and cups Yoosung’s face in his hand again, brushing his thumb along his bottom lip.

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” he whispers. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Yoosung’s cheek. “I meant it when I said we want to make this the best day we can. Today is all about you, and we want you to know that anything… _anything_ is a possibility.”

Yoosung swears his heart has stopped. Is he dreaming? Is this some weird fantasy he didn’t realise he had? Because right now he can feel heat spreading to every corner of his body as he stares into Saeran’s green eyes.

Kissing… Yoosung spends a lot of his time thinking about kissing. Wondering what his first kiss will be like, wondering who it’ll be with, wondering how it’ll feel… but never once had he considered it could be with a guy. Or that _two_ guys would apparently want to do it with him.

It sounds like Saeran and Zen have planned this between them, and the knowledge of that turns Yoosung’s insides to mush. The fact they both want _him._ Yoosung’s never felt wanted before, but suddenly now he does, and by two different people at the same time. What exactly do they want with him? What will they do?

“Just do it.” Zen’s voice is raspy, and Yoosung suddenly feels a hand resting on his thigh. He feels surrounded and helpless in the best possible way. “Kiss him, Saeran. Stop teasing.”

Saeran chuckles. “Teasing is what makes this fun,” he breathes. “And besides, the birthday boy hasn’t given me the go-ahead.”

“Yes,” Yoosung blurts out, heart racing uncontrollably as reason gets thrown out the window. “P-please kiss me.”

Yoosung’s head is spinning as Saeran finally, _finally_ leans in the rest of the way until their lips meet in a soft kiss. Heat explodes inside him, and Saeran moves their lips together in a steady, teasing rhythm as Yoosung feels Zen’s hand tighten on his thigh. Heat rolls through him and he lets out a quiet whimper into the kiss. Saeran’s lips are a little chapped, but honestly? Yoosung doesn’t care.

“Fuck…” He hears the whispered word come from behind him, and Saeran hums against his lips before prying them open and slipping his tongue inside lazily. Yoosung gasps.

This is Yoosung’s first kiss, and it’s definitely _not_ how he expected it to happen, but god it feels so good.

Yoosung tries his hardest to kiss Saeran back, letting out another quiet whimper into his mouth. Suddenly, Saeran swings his leg over his lap so he’s on top of him, hands on his shoulders.

“You taste like pancakes,” he murmurs against Yoosung’s lips.

“Don’t keep him all to yourself.” Zen’s voice is thick, and Yoosung suddenly feels a hand grip hold of his chin and force him to turn his head. Before he even has time to recover from Saeran’s kiss, Zen’s smashed their lips together. Oh _god_ this is… this is amazing. Yoosung shivers and gasps as Zen parts their lips and slides their tongues together, and at that exact moment he feels Saeran press a soft kiss to his neck.

“Do you like pain?” he murmurs, and then suddenly his teeth sink into his neck. Yoosung cries out into Zen’s mouth, whimpering and desperate as his hands fly up to grip hold of Zen’s shirt. Saeran sucks on his neck as Zen’s tongue invades his mouth, and he feels like he’s about to explode from all these sensations. “I’ve seen your browser history,” Saeran continues in a teasing tone. “I know just what you like, puppy.”

A hot explosion of need bursts inside Yoosung at the nickname, and he’s shocked when he feels Saeran grind down against him. He trails kisses up his neck and bites at his earlobe.

“I meant it when I said anything.”

Zen continues kissing Yoosung hard, clutching his hair in his hands as Yoosung feels Saeran slide off him and onto the floor. He yelps in surprise when he feels his legs get shoved apart. Yoosung pulls out of the kiss to look down at him as Saeran’s hands slowly trail up his thighs.

“W-what are you doing?” he rasps out. His hands pause when they reach the button of his jeans. He cocks his head to the side.

“Birthday gift,” he offers with a crooked grin. “May I?”

Yoosung looks down at him, stomach twisting and heart racing. This is all happening so fast.

But he _wants_ it.

He nods wordlessly, and Saeran pops open the button.

“Lift your butt, cutie.” Yoosung does as he’s told and Saeran tugs them down to his thighs. “Oh, wow,” he says in amusement. “Look at these boxers, Hyun.”

Yoosung feels his face start burning when he remembers which ones he’d chosen to wear today. Why today of all days?! He hears Zen chuckle as he presses a kiss to his neck.

“Cute~” Zen sings.

“S-stop making fun of me!”

“But you like it, don’t you, puppy?” Saeran teases, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Yoosung’s bare thigh. Yoosung whimpers in response, hands still clutching Zen’s shirt as Saeran hooks his fingers around the waistband of the boxers before tugging them down.

Yoosung feels heat rush through him, both from embarrassment and arousal when both of them pause what they’re doing to look at his exposed dick. He’s already hard. He can’t help it!

“Cute,” Saeran comments, bringing his hand up to wrap around the base. Yoosung lets out a moan as he does, heat settling low in his stomach. “And I’m the first one who gets to touch it. I’m honoured.”

“You’re so hot, babe,” Zen growls as he tugs him back in for another kiss. Yoosung lets out a long, keening moan as Saeran’s hand starts moving on his dick. Oh god oh god oh god he hadn’t expected this at all when he’d come over today, but now his brain is too hazy to focus on anything but the feeling of them at either end of him.

“Bedroom?” he hears Saeran whisper, and Zen pulls out of the kiss. Saeran continues moving his hand. “I want to suck him off while you fuck his face.”

Yoosung moans at that, hips bucking up towards Saeran until he gives Yoosung’s dick one last squeeze and pulls his hand away.

“P-please,” Yoosung begs.

Yoosung’s vision is blurry as he feels himself get pulled to his feet. He feels Saeran tug his boxers and jeans back up so he can walk, and Zen grips his wrist and leads the way to the bedroom. Saeran closes the door behind them. Yoosung stands there, unbearably turned on and not sure what to do now.

“Lay down,” Zen guides him to the bed, and Yoosung does as he’s told, laying on his back. He feels Zen quickly pull his jeans and boxers off, tossing them somewhere on the floor. “I want to touch you.” And with that, Zen grips hold of his dick and starts pumping his hand. Yoosung clutches the sheets and cries out, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut.

“If we do anything you don’t like, just tell us,” Saeran says conversationally as he sits next to him on the bed. Yoosung feels his hand stroke through his hair. “We want you to feel safe with us.”

“Yeah,” Zen agrees, hand still twisting and moving in a way that takes Yoosung’s breath away. “Anything you don’t like, just let us know and we’ll stop right away, okay?”

“Okay,” Yoosung whimpers. “B-but don’t stop.”

He hears both of them laugh.

“I told you he’d be like this,” Saeran murmurs. Yoosung opens his eyes and looks at them just in time to watch Saeran pull Zen into a heated kiss. Oh god, that’s hot. Yoosung watches and bucks his hips up into Zen’s hand. Saeran’s hand rests on his stomach, trailing up under his shirt and pinching his nipple playfully, drawing a gasp from Yoosung. Yoosung takes the opportunity to fumble with his shirt and pull it over his head.

“Please, S-Saeran… Zen…” Yoosung’s not sure what he’s begging for. Zen pulls his hand back, and Yoosung doesn’t have time to protest before Saeran’s has replaced it. He watches through lidded eyes as Zen unbuttons his jeans and shoves them off, pulling his shirt up over his head so he’s completely naked. Oh _fuck_ he’s so hot. Yoosung knew he was hot, but oh god he wants to touch him so badly right now.

“Such a good boy, Yoosung,” Saeran murmurs as he lays on his stomach, gripping Yoosung’s thighs in his hands as he kisses them teasingly. Zen crawls up so he’s kneeling next to him, dick right next to his face. Yoosung’s hand comes up to wrap around it almost automatically. He’s so big. How is he supposed to swallow it all?

He starts pumping his hand, but his movements are jerky and irregular, because that’s the moment Saeran decides to finally close his mouth around his dick. He’s suddenly engulfed in a wet heat like nothing he’s ever experienced before, and he cries out as he bucks up against him. Zen swings a leg over Yoosung so his dick is positioned by his mouth.

“Open wide~” Yoosung obediently parts his lips, heart racing as Zen slowly slides his dick into his mouth. Yoosung closes his lips around it and Zen shudders above him, starting his shallow thrusts in and out. Saeran’s started bobbing his head now, and Yoosung moans around Zen’s dick as he tries desperately to stay focused enough for this. He feels like his entire body is burning up with a heat he’s never felt before. He’s… he’s having a threesome. He’s _actually_ have a threesome, and it’s with two of his best friends.

He hadn’t realised how much he’d wanted this until now.

Now that he thinks about it, maybe he’s always had a crush on these two. He has an odd kind of connection with them that he doesn’t seem to have with anyone else.

But Yoosung doesn’t have time to think about that. His thoughts are cut off as Zen’s thrusts start getting faster and deeper. Yoosung’s actually surprised by how well he’s able to take it. He hasn’t gagged yet. Saeran’s movements are getting faster too, and Yoosung already feels _so_ close to coming undone.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so good at this,” Zen grunts, and Yoosung moans around his dick. He wants to beg for more praise, but he can’t even think about trying to speak right now. He’s getting closer and closer to his release, the fire building up inside him and ready to spill over. Almost there…

But then Saeran pulls away.

Yoosung lets out a long whine as he bucks his hips up, desperate to find some kind of friction again to push him just that last stretch of distance to his finish. He can’t look down and see what’s happening because Zen’s still too busy fucking his mouth, but he has half a mind to reach down and finish off the job himself.

Saeran’s hands catch his wrists before they can reach his dick, and then he feels him suddenly biting down hard on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Yoosung cries out loudly, and he sucks on that spot hard for a few seconds.

“Do you want us to fuck you?” he hears him ask. Yoosung lets out a whimper, unable to speak but _desperate_ for it. “Hyun, stop for a second. Wanna turn him over.”

Zen slows down, panting heavily and then pulling out of his mouth. Yoosung’s jaw aches, but he _loves_ it. He wants _more._

He feels Saeran’s hands roughly grip his hips and roll him over onto his front, tugging his ass up in the air. Zen grabs his shoulders to pull him up so he’s on all fours, and then he grips his hair as he kneels and pushes his dick into his mouth again.

Yoosung feels something wet and cold at his hole, and he yelps in surprise as Saeran’s finger circles him a few times before slowly sliding inside. He cries out again. Oh god, that feels really weird. Saeran gradually starts moving his finger in and out, curling it in a practiced motion and wiggling it to try and stretch him out.

“God, Yoosung, your ass is fucking amazing,” he praises. Yoosung feels the coil of heat inside him tighten as Saeran slips in another finger, and he moans brokenly as Zen continues fucking his face. He can feel that one of Saeran’s hands is gripping his asscheek so tightly it’s probably going to bruise, but Yoosung doesn’t care. He actually likes that. He _hopes_ there are marks all over him after this.

Saeran scissors his fingers and then slides in a third, and Yoosung moans even louder, arching up against him. Zen runs his fingers through his hair.

“Hey, look at me,” he says in a soft voice, and Yoosung’s eyes strain to look up into Zen’s while still sucking his dick. Zen’s face is covered in a sheen of sweat. “You’re doing so well, babe.”

Yoosung can only moan in response. Saeran’s fingers are stretching him out in a way he’s never felt before, and he’s desperate for more. To feel something bigger inside him.

After what feels like hours, Saeran finally speaks. “Yoosung, do you think you’re ready for my dick now?” Yoosung lets out an eager noise of approval as he tries to move his tongue around Zen’s dick at the same time as sucking. It’s more difficult that it looks in porn.

He feels Saeran withdraw his fingers and then something bigger is pressing at his entrance. Zen slows down to a stop, pulling his dick out of Yoosung’s mouth slowly. It feels like time’s going in slow motion in this moment, and then he feels Saeran push himself inside. Yoosung cries out, and suddenly everything that had been rough before turns gentle.

“A-ah! S…Saeran.” It hurts.

“You’re doing so well, babe,” Zen says again, leaning down to pepper soft kisses on his lips. “I know it hurts, but you can do it.”

Yoosung screws his eyes shut and whimpers as Saeran slowly pushes himself in.

“Fuck,” Saeran hisses. “You feel so fucking good, Yoosung. So fucking tight…”

Yoosung clutches at the bedsheets and he feels tears leaking from his eyes. Come on. He can do this. It feels… strange. Like it kind of feels good, but it also hurts a lot.

“You used lube, right?” Zen’s voice sounds far away.

“Of course I fucking used lube. I’m not an idiot.”

“S-Saeran…” Yoosung’s voice is breathless and raspy. “Hurts…”

“I know, puppy. It’s okay.” Saeran stops pushing in, and Yoosung feels him massaging his hips gently with his fingers. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Yoosung yelps. “No… don’t… j-just…” He feels Zen kiss the tears rolling down his cheeks. “Hold on a s-second.”

Yoosung tries to relax himself. To get used to the feeling of Saeran inside him like this.

“You’re doing amazing,” Zen praises him softly.

“O-okay, keep going,” Yoosung breathes, and Saeran continues slowly sliding in again until he’s finally bottomed out inside him. Zen captures his lips in a heated kiss as Yoosung pushes himself back against Saeran.

It feels weird. _Really_ weird. But it’s also meant to feel good, right? It feels like he could like it, but he just needs to get used to it first.

Saeran slowly pulls out and then pushes back in, thrusting slowly and shallowly. The movement helps, actually, and Yoosung can feel his muscles relaxing around Saeran.

Suddenly, Saeran brushes against a spot inside him, and Yoosung cries out in surprise and pleasure.

“There,” he hears Saeran mumble to himself in amusement, and he thrusts again, hitting that spot once more. Zen continues kissing him and combing his fingers through his hair as Saeran gradually starts to pick up speed. He can hear Saeran panting and grunting behind him, and his grip on his hips tighten as he starts speeding up.

At this rate, Yoosung’s going to cum way sooner than he’d hoped. He wants this to last forever.

The pain gradually gets mixed into the cloud of pleasure. Saeran’s thrusts are getting rougher, and he keeps brushing against that spot inside him.

“Hyun, let him see,” he hears Saeran mumble, and to Yoosung’s disappointment, Zen pulls out of the kiss.

“W-wh…” Yoosung looks up at Zen desperately as he shuffles out of the way.

There’s a mirror right in front of him.

Yoosung looks at himself. His hair is a mess and his eyes are dark and he’s sweating like crazy and his mouth is hanging open. His dick is bobbing underneath him as Saeran thrusts into him, and he catches his eye in the mirror. He winks and smirks at him. Yoosung watches as Saeran fucks him and Zen leans in to kiss his neck and oh _god_ he’s not going to last much longer.

His dick is aching and desperate to be touched, but he keeps his hands planted on the bed as it finally hits him. His eyes squeeze closed and he throws back his head as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him. Zen crashes their lips together again at the height of it, and Yoosung’s entire body shakes and jerks with his orgasm. He has tears rolling down his cheeks again and his entire body feels like it’s burning as he cries out into Zen’s mouth.

He gradually comes back down from it, and Saeran slows his thrusts to a stop before pulling out completely. As soon as Zen parts their lips, Yoosung’s shaky arms give way and he collapses down onto the bed. He can hear Saeran and Zen kissing, but right now he’s so exhausted he can’t even lift his head to look at them. He feels a hand stroking through his hair – he’s not sure whose – and then a soft voice speaks.

“You’re such a good boy,” Saeran praises, voice slightly breathless. Yoosung can still hear kissing noises, so he turns to watch as Zen presses open-mouthed kisses to Saeran’s neck. Saeran has a lazy smile on his face as he toys with Zen’s dick, leisurely pumping his hand up and down. “Ready to go again?”

“Tired,” Yoosung mumbles, a smile spreading across his face too. Zen pulls back to look at him.

“You didn’t cum,” Zen says.

“I… yeah I did.”

Zen shakes his head and nudges at Yoosung’s shoulder to roll him over.

His dick is still hard, and there’s no mess.

But he…

“Dry orgasm,” Saeran explains as he pulls away from Zen and shuffles closer to Yoosung, leaning down to press a kiss to his chest. “That means you can go again.”

Zen moves round behind him. Ah, so they’re doing it the other way round this time.

They roll him back onto all fours and Saeran wastes no time pressing his dick to Yoosung’s lips. It’s slightly thicker than Zen’s, but Yoosung opens his mouth, eager to please, and Saeran slides it in. Yoosung takes it without any issue. He’s proud of himself, and when he looks up at Saeran he sees a smirk on his face.

“I knew you’d be good at sucking dick, puppy,” he coos, gripping hold of his hair. He feels Zen’s dick poking at his entrance.

Saeran’s gripping his hair more roughly than Zen did and starts thrusting into his mouth as Zen pushes in. It’s easier to take this time, and oh _fuck_ it feels just as good.

It’s not long before Yoosung’s a moaning, whining mess again.

Zen takes less time getting Yoosung used to him, because he’s already been stretched out. Saeran thrusts into his mouth in time with Zen’s thrusts, and Yoosung feels like his entire body is being thrown around, jerked backwards and forwards, being used like a toy.

He loves it.

He can feel his orgasm quickly approaching again, body still sensitive from his last one. All three of them are moaning now as they all get closer and closer to their release.

“Can I cum in your mouth?” Saeran asks breathlessly between moans. Yoosung makes an eager noise of approval and nods as best as he can.

“Can I cum on your back?” Zen pants, and Saeran pauses for long enough for Yoosung to nod again.

He can feel Saeran getting closer as his thrusts start to get more irregular, and he’s getting pretty close himself. All it takes is Zen reaching round and grasping hold of his dick, jerking his hand a few times, and then Yoosung’s entire body turns to jelly.

He cries out again, body tensing up and shaking as Zen works him through it. His muscles are screaming at him and his ass is aching and he’s never felt anything this exhilarating in his life.

At that moment Saeran’s hips stutter and his grip in Yoosung’s hair tightens as he grunts and Yoosung feels something salty and warm hit the back of this throat. He tries his best to swallow, but he can feel it dribbling out of his mouth as it hangs open in the middle of his orgasm.

Eventually Yoosung’s ridden it out in its entirety, but Zen doesn’t slow down. Yoosung whimpers as his body shakes with the aftershocks, until suddenly Zen pulls out, and Yoosung falls limply onto the bed. A few seconds later he feels a warm, sticky liquid land on his back and ass. Zen’s moans are _so_ fucking hot, and feeling his cum land on him sends a new kind of heat shooting through him.

He feels a soft kiss to his shoulder blades – Saeran, maybe? – and then someone gently wiping down his back as he lies there with his eyes shut and feeling the most satisfied he has in a long time. Maybe ever.

“You’re such a good boy,” Saeran praises him, leaning down to whisper in his ear as he carefully wipes the cum from his chin with a tissue. “You did _so_ well today.”

Yoosung’s eyes flutter open and he looks at him. He feels his insides glow at the praise.

“I did?” he whispers.

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Saeran strokes through his hair soothingly. “I hope this was a good birthday gift.”

“The best,” Yoosung breathes. He allows Saeran and Zen to move him, pretty much picking him up to pull him under the blankets of the bed. Yoosung’s on his back in the middle with Saeran and Zen both kissing his neck from either side.

He feels the happiest he thinks he’s ever felt before. He’s completely and utterly satisfied, and now he even feels cared for as they whisper softly into his ears about how well he did and what a good boy he is.

Yoosung could stay like this forever.

“We should… do that again,” Yoosung whispers after a few moments. There’s a second of silence.

“Definitely,” Saeran agrees. “What do you say, Hyun?”

“For sure. I like this arrangement.”

Yoosung pauses and chew at his lip for a moment.

“Is this… is this just for s-sex?” he asks quietly. There’s a moment of silence, and Yoosung doesn’t need to look to know Zen’s staring at Saeran, waiting for the answer.

“What do you mean, cutie?” Saeran asks eventually.

“I… I th-think I… like you. Both of you. Like… is this a relationship or is it just…?” Yoosung can feel his face heating up and he’s too scared to look at Saeran, so instead he stares at the ceiling.

The silence feels like it lasts forever, and Yoosung can practically hear Saeran’s brain whirring.

“We…” he eventually speaks, and then pauses again for what feels like centuries. “Is that really what you want?”

Wait, is Saeran insecure?

Yoosung turns to look at him. “Of course it is. With you _and_ Zen, if… if you’ll have me.”

“I will.” Zen finally speaks for the first time in a while. “And… Saeran, I care for you too.”

Yoosung reaches up to brush some of Saeran’s hair from his face. Saeran’s not looking at either of them, instead looking to the side.

“I’m a lot of work,” he says in a small voice.

“That’s okay,” Yoosung reassures him. “We’re prepared to work for you.”

Yoosung hadn’t realised until today just how much he really cared for Saeran and Zen, but now it’s so obvious he wonders how he ever missed it. He _wants_ to be with them both. Of course, he wants to have more mind-blowing sex like they’d just had, but he also wants to cuddle like this, and try more of Saeran’s cooking, and go see Zen’s performances together, and make both of them feel loved.

Heaven knows they deserve it.

“Okay.” Saeran’s voice is so quiet Yoosung almost misses what he says. “Okay, we can… try.”

Yoosung feels affection and pride swell up inside him.

“So you’re my boyfriend?” he asks. He just wants to hear it out loud.

“Yeah,” Saeran says quietly, looking up at him with a small smile.

“And so are you?” Yoosung says, turning to look at Zen, who’s beaming so widely his cheeks must hurt.

“Definitely.”

Yoosung bites at his lip through his smile and looks back at the ceiling.

This is the best birthday he’s ever had.

 


End file.
